


Bowser Meets Bowsette

by 04ijordan



Category: New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe
Genre: F/M, Super Mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: A short story





	Bowser Meets Bowsette

King Bowser is a fat, spiky and angry, immature, and selfish Evil King and Conqueror from Bowser's Castle. His life is going nowhere until he meets Bowsette, a curvy, seductive, sexy woman with a passion for evil stuff.

Bowser takes an instant disliking to Bowsette and the mischievous and big naughty ways she learnt during her years in Meme Video's.

However, when a predators try to kidnap the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. Bowser and Bowsette spring to the rescue. Bowser begins to notices that Bowsette is actually rather short-tempered guy, who only wants to wreak havoc on the Mushroom Kingdom in the pursuit of power at heart.

But, the pressures of Bowsette’s job as a Meme leave her blind to King Bowser's affections and Bowser takes up evil stuff to to try an distract herself.

Finally, when predator antagonist, fire ants, crabs, lizards, birds, dogs, raccoons, wild pigs, coyotes, dolphins, sharks and many species of carnivorous fish such as snapper, grouper and Barracuda, threatens to come between them Bowsette has to act fast. But will they ever find out that True love is not a element calm and deep. It is, on the contrary, an strong, fiery, impetuous passion. love that they deserve?


End file.
